34 Days - Angel Seachaos AU
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Anthony Fiorenti only has 34 days left to find his soulmate and to fall in love with each other. Can he complete the mission or...lose his immortality and perish?
1. Chapter 1

div class="gr-body"  
>div class="gr"<br>div class="grf-indent"  
>div class="text"strongemFirst off! I'm not religious and I looked up no real facts for ANY of this, its all made up on the spot (like everything I write)br Second, I hope ye enjoy and I'll actually try to update this unlike the catastrophe the was my falloutnv one (I'll eventually get that to work properly too)/em/strongbr /br /-br /br /"I'm sorry Anthony, but you're going to die exactly 1 month, 3 days, and 15 hours from now." br /br /I stared in shock ahead of me. How could this be happening? I'm an angel for heavens sake! "Wh-what? How? Why!?" The elderly looking angel fixed his glasses and cleared his throat before reading out and explaining, "As of about 26 days and 9 hours ago, there was a registered phenomenon that has not been seen for nearly 569 years. Anthony Fiorenti, Xeph angel class B, was found to have been linked to a mortal soul. This is commonly known as having a / br /Now you have only been amongst the angel ranks for about 123 years which means most likely means whoever this mortal is probably still in their younger years. Now the way this works is once this has been registered a 2 month time period is set somehow for which your immortality will last, and seeing as how old you are your body will immediately catch up with the years and deteriorate rapidly until death. br /br /The only way to prevent this is to find ones soulmate and get them to fall in love, or if it was meant to be platonic they must grow affectionate towards you but the results show a reddish pink, meaning love. Now the only problem is we can't find they're exact location, however we found their general area. They're name is also hidden. br /br /We've pinpointed that they currently are in California in the U.S." The other seemed to stop and think for a moment before humming /br /"I think I've covered all the important details, if you have any question feel free to ask." I just continued to stare, trying to take all of the information in. As I was startign to get my thoughts together and ask a question I was interrupted by the other angel. "Oh, I knew I forgot something! If you manage to find and make the mortal love you, you will still lose your immortality but you will be turned into a mortal with an appropriate age. You will remember everything from being an angel, and may contact us as long as the mortal doesn't catch you. If they do however find out at any time, well, you know the law." The gray looking male seemed very cheery while explaining everything, making me frown more so than I /br /I sighed and nodded in acknowledgement before asking my question. "Okay, I understand everything but one detail. Why wasn't I informed earlier!? Now I have even more limited time!"br /br /He blinked in confusion and stared for a second before snapping his fingers and grinning. "Ah yes! I remember. We're not aloud to give the info out before we've gathered all the intel. We only received the last of, the mortal's whereabouts, today!"br /br /I resisted the urge to wipe the stupid grin off the angel's face and sighed again. "Alright...alright. Um, can I go now and...figure some stuff out?"br /br /"Of course! Head off now! You can even go searching for the mortal soul right now if you like. The lead angel has already given you clearance to head down." He shooed me away with his hands, still smiling and I hurried off. I threaded my fingers through my hair and gripped them tightly, wandering down the bright halls solemnly. My eyes started to sting as I thought of everything I'd lose no matter what I did. I sped up my pace, wings pulled at an angle to go /br /I raced through the whiteness and turned a few corners sharply until I reached my area, or room. I slammed the door harshly against the marble archway and sunk to the floor against the surface. The stinging was relieved as shiny golden tears spilled down my lightly tanned face. I thanked the soundproof walls as I screamed out, "WHY ME?!" br /br /I continued to yell out and sob loudly, frustration and sadness taking over. I had spent my whole life working to be the best Xeph angel, finally making it to class B recently, only to have it ruined. br /br /The anger died a little. I'd miss hanging out with my friends, that is, if I managed to survive. br /br /Rivulets of gold fell down my face as I sat, staring up at the bright, white, cloud filled, sky looking ceiling. That's right, what if I didn't find this mortal soul? I'd be forever lost to the abyss of nothing. My immortal soul, turned mortal, lost in the sea of other dead mortal souls, ready to be played with by the head demon. I'd just be another faceless one. Used to feed that /br /I got up slowly, tears stopping finally. I approached the silver encrusted mirror in the room, staring at myself. My usually bright golden brown eyes had dimmed to their humanlike dark brown. My large perky white wings were now slouched and looked slightly dulled to a gray. Even my messy dark brown hair had gotten more ruffled from gripping the wild strands carelessly. Lastly, a melancholy frown graced my features. I looked horrible to say the /br /I pushed away from where I had at some point leaned my hands on the desk in front of the mirror; turning to my door again. I locked it securely and trudged to my fluffy bed, flopping on it. I curled up and tried to sleep but soon I heard a loud knock on my door. My eyes flew open in surprise before glaring at the entrance. I grumbled quietly and turned away; covering my ears. em'Fuck it. Doesn't matter what they need anyway. Not now.' /emI thought glumly. br /br /I blocked out the noise and started to doze off again. Thoughts raced through my head but amongst them was the reminder to say goodbye to everyone, as I was heading off to find this mortal tomorrow. Losing immortality and my angel rank sucks but dying is way worse. br /br /I eventually fell asleep, imagining what my soulmate would look like, 'if' I found /br /em-Gerald (The angel from earlier) POV- /embr /br /I knocked a few more times before stopping. I had important info to give to Angel Fiorenti but he wasn't answering. I sighed and walked away. "Maybe I can catch him tomorrow."br /br /I walked away staring at the sealed file in my /br /The file containing the name of Anthony Fiorenti's soulmate. br /br /The file titled,strong Subject name Anthony Fiorenti, file #29, T.C.M. N.J.B., SM file name - em'Adam Montoya'.br /br /-br /br /Sooooooo, umm. Yeah. This idea popped into my head while just looking at random things on da introwebz and I just dropped everything and immediately started typing this up on my DAMN TABLET. I got a little excited, okay? And I'm sorry if its weird or off, I'm a little messed up right now as I've explained a few times plus its kinda 3 am (1am when I started O-O)/em/strong/div  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered out into the hall, heading towards the class B station. After waking up and fully making up my mind I'd decided I was going to leave today to find the mortal. After all, my time has already been limited to 34 days and 5 hours.

It was time for me to say goodbye to my friends and to get ready to head out, not that I really needed much besides human money and a contactor. I reached the class B station gate and reluctantly entered. My eyes gazed around the area and saw numerous beings I could recognize and few ones who were still nameless faces.

I sauntered over to the corner area where my friends usually hung around. They looked up as I approached; smiles adorning their faces. "So what did the old dude need?" Smarty asked, grinning. The smile slowly disappeared as he took in my saddened expression and ragged appearance. "What's wrong buddy?" Ze asked, standing up.

"I...um..." My throat seemed to close up as I tried to explain and my eyes started to sting again. I placed a hand over my mouth, shaking my head as I willed the tears away. All four came over with concerned faces. "Anthony?"

I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily. My hand fell away and I opened my eyes. "I have to...leave." All I got in response were confused faces. I sighed and started explaining. Once I'd finished everyone just seemed to stay quiet, eyes devoid of an emotion but sadness. "So, you're heading down today?" Tom questioned, breaking the silence. I nodded and was soon enveloped in a hug. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you Chilled." It was like a dam broke as tears streamed down my face the moment the nickname left Ze's mouth.

The other three joined in on the hug and I glanced around briefly to see curious eyes watching us. I honestly didn't even care right now despite my usual affliction towards large amounts of attention.

The group hug ended not soon after. I looked at the guys with a sad smile. "I should be headed off now, I do have a limited amount of time." They all nodded but as I turned to leave a hand grasped my wrist. I looked back to see Galm. He hugged me one more time, whispering in my ear, "Be safe and good luck." He pulled away and tried his best to grin. I returned my own halfhearted one and walked away again. "Bye guys." I muttered to myself, trudging back into the hallway and to my room.

I grabbed a small bag and started packing the items I would need.

-

_-Back in class B station-  
>-Ze's POV-<em>

We sat in silence, all of us thinking. A frown was on my face as I went over everything I'd been told. It wasn't until I spotted a figure approaching out of the corner of my eye, did I move. I turned and saw the elderly guy whom told Chilled the news come to stand next to us. "Excuse me boys, but did Anthony Fiorenti come by here? I was informed he came by this way."

I nodded and added, "He just left, probably to get ready to leave."

The man seemed to get alarmed by that. "Oh my, I best hurry then. I have something important to give him!" Before I could ask anything the old angel raced away. I blinked and turned to the guys, shrugging.

I hope the guy manages to make it if its so important.

_-_

_-Anthony's POV-_

I'd just grabbed my contactor and stuffed it in the bag before heading out the door. I wandered down the great hall to the exit gate, I guess you could call it.

I looked up at the cliche golden gate and swallowed nervously. I gripped my bag's strap tightly and walked to the gate, purpose in my stride. I looked to my left to see a silver winged A class angel standing guard at the gate. I cleared my throat and he glanced at me. "Anthony Fiorenti, class B?" The angels gruff voice asking out. I nodded and the angel took his pure white sword in his hand and swung at the gate. It opened with a resounding creak and a purple vortex like portal appeared. "Go when you're ready."

I faced the swirling purple hole with uncertainty before sighing and approaching. Just as I was about to jump in I heard loud foosteps running towards me. I turned to see the elderly angel from yesterday and gave a confused look at his panicked face. "WAIT! TAKE THIS!" He called and just as he was about to reach me he tripped somehow and crashed into me, making me fly into the portal.

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark alley, the sound of cars whizzing by outside the grimy place. I groaned and sat up. I looked over to see my wings twisted at a painful angle because of my position. I quickly moved and folded them behind my back before making them disappear so no one would notice. I stood up and looked around, checking my person. I still had my bag which was good and my human attire was only slightly dirty.

But as I was turning to the entrance of the tight space I noticed a bright folder. I leaned down to pick it up and scanned the info. My eyes widened at the contents.

The only thought that ran through my mind was, _'My soulmate is a dude?', _before I felt a pain in my skull and the world went black.

-

_**I sometimes surprise myself with the stuff I come up with on the spot. Well, that was that and Adam has a 99.9% chance of actually showing up next chapter unless something goes horribly wrong XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Once again starting this at 1 am on my tablet.

No bold/italics because the copy & paste gets rid of it on my tablet.

Also, the A/N on all these will be outdated.

I slowly regained consciousness and blinked my eyes open. The blurriness cleared and I saw I was still in the alley but farther back, in the grimier darker area. I groaned as I tried to sit up, my eyes widening as I noticed my hands were messily bound with an old cloth. My eyes returned to normal as I scanned the area and the crappy bonds; knowing I could easily escape.

The cloth was old and frail and whoever knocked me out was stupid enough to leave. I wiggled into a better position before flexing my arms and pulling hard in opposite directions. The bonds ripped into two separate pieces, falling to the floor.

I grinned and stumbled to my feet, my arms aching slightly. I grimaced as I stretched, muscles hurting. Angel or not, I'm not afraid to rip this person a new one for the whole situation.

Deciding it'd be best if I left dinner rather than later, I ran to the entrance of the alley. I was almost out before I remembered the file. I almost facepalmed at my stupidity before running back, locating the important info, and heading back to the exit. As I was about to step onto the sidewalk a hand yanked me back by my collar. I wheezed as the shirt constricted my throat as I was dragged back a few feet. I looked behind me to see a pretty muscular, filthy looking, hobo.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" His hot breath hit my ear and I cringed. A frown fell onto my face and ground my heels into the concrete once the man tried to pull me back more. He stumbled a bit at the abrupt stop, still trying to pull me. "I'd appreciate it if you'd get your grubby hands off me, thanks." I gave a bright and cheery smile as I reached over, grasping his wrist before twisting.

He yelled in pain, letting go and shuffling back. The guy cradled his wrist before fixing a less than menacing, to me anyway, glare at my face. "You bitch!" He roared before stuffing his good hand into his coat pocket, pulling out something metal and rusty and lunging. I managed to move out of the weapons way but the oaf was so clumsy his body ended up crashing into me instead.

We fell out onto the empty sidewalk. The guys big body crushed my own, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I struggled under the man's weight, 'He was pretty heavy for a homeless dude', as he sat up, basically straddling me. He chuckled on top of me, a nasty grin on his equally nasty face.

"Well, well, well. I got you right where I want you." He laughed again, raising what I now recognized as a rusty screwdriver, seemingly sharpened.

I wasn't too worried since I was still immortal for now but it would still hurt. I braced myself for the impact but opened my eyes quickly as I felt the weight disappear. "Wha-?"

"Back off asshole!" A male voice shouted. I quickly put the voice to a face, as I saw a man wrestling the hobo off me. I watched as he fought the surprised idiot, quickly kicking his ass. Once he was unconscious the new guy shoved him back into the alleyway. He turned to me a smiled. "You okay there?"

I didn't really register the question as I stared at him. He was absolutely handsome! Really short light brown looking hair adorned his head, connecting to a layer of stubble covering the majority of the lower half of his face. Bright hazel eyes gleaming with a constant mischievousness. He had a beautiful smile as well, it made me want to grin uncontrollably.

I snapped put of my stupor as he repeated the question. "Hey dude, seriously, you okay?" I scrambled up into a standing position and coughed discreetly. "Oh yeah, I'm good! Um, thanks for uh, saving me." I scratched the back of my head nervously and looked away. There's like a one in hundreds of thousands chance that this guy is who I'm looking for but if he's not I just might take dying. I mean, he practically stole my heart in one glance and oh god, that smile.

I blushed and starting delving into my thoughts on accident.

They were interuppted when the guy snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Are you sure you're alright dude? You kinda just spaced out for five minutes." He laughed the most amazing laugh I've ever heard and I blushed even harder. Between the comment and the thoughts I just had I'm prettysure my face is bright red now. "No, I'm okay! Just a bit off. I mean, I was just almost stabbed in the face by a dirty hobo." I tried assuring. It wasn't a terrible lie, and its not like I could tell a guy I just met I was basically creeping on him in my head for 5 minutes.

He chuckled again and nodded. "Understandable." He smiled again and held a hand out. "The names Adam", I reached my hand forward as well, " Adam Montoya." My whole body froze, hand hanging awkwardly in the air. 'Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. Its him! Not only did I find my soulmate so easily and soon, he's fucking sexy as hell.'

"Ummmm..." Adam's hand fell away and he stared at me confused. "Hello? You there?" I jumped back and shivered slightly. I shook my head and held my hand out again. "Sorry! Spaced out again. My names Anthony Fiorenti, nice to me you." I chuckled out nervously as he shook my hand hesitantly. "Alright then, nice to meet you too Anthony." The smile returned and he pulled his hand away.

It got kinda awkward after that as I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Adam cleared his throat suddenly and shifted. "Well, seeing as how I found you wrestling with a random homeless guy I'd have to guess you're new around here, or does this happen often?" I shook my head no. "No, I'm new. Just got into town, I uh, just kinda looking for a fresh start?" I was unsure with my answer and it came out as more of a question. The amazing laugh met my ears again before he responded, "Well it seems you started out pretty poorly, huh?"

I gave a small chuckle and nob of agreement. "Okay, so not to be creepy, and I totally understand if you say no but, if you need a place to stay I have a free room." He offered with that lovely grin but a hopeful look in his eyes. I was surprised he offered, and felt extremely lucky. 'Okay, try not to sound creepy either Chilled.'

"Are you serious? Oh my god, you're a lifesaver Adam!" I beamed and I saw a glint of happiness in those hazel orbs of his. "Great! Well, um. Grab whatever you own and follow me." I gestured to my bag I'd somehow managed to keep on me and he nodded, understanding. I followed him, gleefully bounding along until a thought struck me.

'Wait, did I seriously just willingly agree to live with someone I just met? Soulmate or not, what if he's a crazy serial killer and I'm his next victim?! But, he did just save me. But then again maybe he just wants the sick pleasure of killing me himself.' I shivered and glanced to Adam's gently smiling, mostly inoccent and non serial killerish, face. 'Or maybe he's just a really good natured person who wanted to help. Or...what if he wants to take advantage of me?! I could probably fight him off, and him killing me is impossible anyway...' I started thinking of different defensive stances I knew if he tried to kill me, getting elaborate and overall farfetched.

'Oh, what did I just get myself into?'

Sorry if its short and crappy, I once again finished around 3 am and I'm actually really dman tired. Hell! I was tired when I started! Whatever's wrong with me is slowly exhausting me. I haven't read over it for mistakes cause I'm seriously about to fall asleep. I'd miss any mistakes even if I did. So, try to enjoy half conscious writing? Maybe? I might have to remake this if I reread it tomorrow and find out its freaking awful.


End file.
